Amigos con Beneficios
by juliadelg
Summary: Ubicado entre la temporada cuatro y cinco . Sheldon y Amy ¿Podrán sobrellevar lo que una amistad de este tipo implica ?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

La idea le ha revoloteado en su cabeza ya aproximadamente un millón de veces, prácticamente es todo en lo que puede pensar. Él sabe que la respuesta de ella puede ser negativa pero las posibilidades son 50 y 50, aun así no entiende como él puede estar enfocado en una idea tan impropia de un Sheldon Cooper, de cualquier Sheldon Cooper de cualquier universo incluso en el paralelo donde se supone que está haciendo lo contrario que sería lo que él está pensando en hacer… aunque talvez por lo que está pensando ese Sheldon Cooper no está teniendo sexo con Amy Farrah Fowler.

Es considerable si ella dice no, ellos solo se han conocido por casi un año .Y el aprendió bajo la custodia de sus amigos que el sexo, o como él prefiere decir, coito, no es algo negociable. Sabe que cualquier respuesta que ella de, pondrá en juego la confianza que ella siente hacia él .Se siente nervioso ahora, hubiese sido preferible esperar hasta otro día, él la ha llamado hace dos horas invitándola a pasar la tarde con los juegos que juntos inventaron. Incluso se desasió de Leonard para que no los interrumpiera ni escuche nada.

Estar con ella es una caja de sorpresas, hasta ahora con Amy, ha tenido más contacto físico que con nadie jamás lo ha hecho, y si ella acepta Amy será la única que conozca como es el en la intimidad. No sabe a qué se debe pero, solo sabe que no le molesta. Se ha tenido que disculpar y retractarse antes sus propios pensamientos. Y ahora considerando el coito con una mujer por primera vez.

Se levanta asustado cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta, pero va de prisa hasta ella. Sabe que detrás del pedazo de madera esta ella, Amy. Si había dudas de lo que le está por preguntar, desaparecieron en el corto camino. Y más seguro de lo que pudo estar le abre la puerta. Y la ve.

-Buenos tardes Amy.

-Buenas tardes Sheldon, ¿puedo pasar?

-por supuesto.

Se corre a un lado y ve como ella se ubica en un costado del sillón, el después de cerrar la puerta hace lo mismo y se sienta en su lugar. Nunca había pasado por esto, las manos de un momento a otro le empiezan a transpirar y no entiende su sistema nervioso.

-Amy, antes de los juegos que tengo planeados ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ella menea su cabeza de un lado al otro, y se acomoda bien enfrente de él.

-claro – responde.

-no quiero incomodarte y antes de preguntarte tienes que jurar que la respuesta que sea, nuestra amistad permanecerá.

-Sheldon me estas preocupando…- lo interrumpe – estas a punto de tartamudear, tus manos no dejan de moverse, tus ojos pretenden salir de tu rostro y me sorprende mucho de tu parte estos síntomas, para ser el hombre más seguro que jamás conocí.

Amy… siempre viendo más allá de lo básico. No han estado juntos ni más de cinco minutos y ella ya deduce todo lo que le está pasando .Trata de relajarse ,trata de preguntarse por última vez si estás seguro de lo que va a decir, pero a pesar de los nervios , la respuesta sigue siendo afirmativa.

-no me respondiste… ¿juras que vas a seguir siendo mi amiga?

-si se trata de alguna enfermedad, que puedo ser contagiada simplemente con tu presencia no lo juro, si se trata de algún asesinato al cual deba ir presa por encubrirte tampoco lo juro… pero si no es nada de eso por supuesto que seguiré siendo tu amiga.

-ok…- lo va a decir, no pierde sus ojos de los de ella- he pensado que dado que tú eres una mujer y yo un hombre, y ambos estamos en ninguna relación, y tampoco pensamos en estarlo. Quizás podríamos experimentar el contacto sexual solo como un campo científico.

Se detiene por un momento solo para observar su reacción, nada ha cambiado en el rostro de ella, sus cejas siguen con la línea recta de hace un momento, sus manos posan delicadamente sobre sus rodilla y sus ojos aún permanecen en los de él. Hasta que se abren pidiendo más detalles.

-sería una relación de como he oído, gracias a Penny, llamada _amigos con beneficios_. Donde el coito solo se presenta ante un acuerdo .Y donde está prohibido cualquier tipo de sentimiento ajeno al placer sexual. Dado a nuestra actitud de esquivar el contacto humano, pero la curiosidad ante lo nuevo, no veo el problema en el que vos y yo, lo intentemos.

Sabe que olvido expresiones, que la podrían haber convencido y provocar que ella de una respuesta rápida, no ensayo lo que acaba de decir pero en el tiempo que pensó la idea, desde ese entonces ha encontrado un montón de razones por la que el coito es un beneficio para ambos. Y aun así no las dijo.

Mientras que Sheldon se cuestiona sus palabras, a Amy le parece una buena idea, Sheldon es la persona más limpia que ha conocido, es el único que conoce sus documentos médicos y ella también sabe los de él, ella ha querido intimar con un hombre desde que Penny su nueva mejor amiga, le ha contado el placer que le brinda. Amy quiera aceptar, ella está segura que Sheldon es la mejor opción para hacerlo, y para serse sincera jamás pensó que él le preguntaría, aun así medita la opción de que salga mal.

-y si acepto, nuestra relación ¿en qué cambiaría?

Ella puede aceptar, piensa rápidamente el, se acerca un poco a ella.

-en nada solo, dependerá de nuestra primera vez… si ambos estamos satisfechos se podría repetir no se… una vez a la semana. Es solo como un descubrimiento en el que estoy muy curioso.

-Sheldon me asombra que un hombre de puro intelecto que me ha repetido muchas veces que el coito es algo innecesario cambie de pensamiento ¿Qué te llevo a cambiar de opinión?

-se trata de algo que nunca he sabido y es algo que quiero saber. Pura curiosidad científica.

\- y… ¿porque yo?

-Amy –toma aire- eres a única persona con la que considero hacerlo, nadie más ha pasado por mi cabeza si no eres tú.

Ella siente algo ante esa confesión, algo en el pecho .No sabe que es. Pero sabe que él dice la verdad.

-y cuando seria la...- busca que palabras usar- ¿nuestro estreno?

-no lo he pensado… yo no lo sé… entonces ¿estas aceptando?

-como tú dices también siento curiosidad, los electrodos que producen placer sexual no es lo mismo que un hombre. Además como neurocientífica me interesa experimentar lo que hace que las neuronas se pierdan en nuestro cerebro. Así que si… estoy aceptando tu propuesta.

Sheldon siente felicidad, una pequeña mueca se forma en la comisura de sus labios.

-pero, me interesa saber cuáles son las reglas de una amistad con beneficios.

\- oh si claro… por lo que he buscado en internet , se trata de una amistad que procura ser igual , salvo en las noches o durante el día cuando los participantes necesitan contención una relación que no pretende que los amigos , en este caso tú y yo , cambien sus sentimientos por el otro. No están permitidos celos, caricias, peleas, apodos románticos, tampoco difundir a otras personas acerca de lo que se esa efectuando.

-así que nadie tiene que saberlo salvos nosotros dos.

-exacto, claro que nuestra relación continuara dependiendo de lo que pase la primera vez que estemos juntos… en frente de nuestros amigos actuaremos como normalmente lo hacemos.

Amy por un momento imagina el cuerpo de el sobre el de ella, y le gusta. Está entusiasmada así que sin más dudas solo dice.

-¿cuándo lo haremos Sheldon?

-en una semana ¿te parece bien? … no tuve tiempo de armar un contrato que además de las reglas básicas de una amistada con derecho , incluya las reglas que yo considero de importancia como conducirme al doctor en emergencias cuando Leonard no pueda o llevarme de compras…

-está bien – le corta – en una semana nos vemos aquí.

-¿en mi habitación?

-no creo que pretendas que nos vean haciéndolo.

-y que hay de tu casa.

-está bien… en mi casa. Te espero ahí a esta misma hora, en una semana.

Con eso ella se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

No estuvieron juntos más de media hora, ni siquiera jugaron los juegos que el tenía en mente después de la charla. Pero aun así el la vio por detrás cuando ella se fue. Y ahora con la puerta cerrada , el dentro del departamento se levanta de su lugar y camina hasta su escritorio , busca el documento de Word donde está el contrato , pero se rinde ante la emoción y da vueltas en su silla .Mientras que Amy por fuera del departamento solo sonríe y baja las escaleras con pequeños saltos.

Después de momento de desquicio, Sheldon logro escribir:

Contrato de una Amistad con Benéficos, con Dr. Sheldon Cooper y Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

 _ **Hola amigos !**_

 _ **Un nuevo fic , después de un tiempo sin publicar nada . Aun asi espero que me acompañen con este .**_

 _ **Aprecio muchos sus comentarios y criticas . Como siempre muchas gracias por leer .**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Una semana exactamente en siete minutos. Hace media hora que espera detrás de la puerta de ella, la numero 314. No ha comentado nada entre sus amigos tal como lo prometió, pero ahora reflexiona acerca de sus palabras y puede que quizás haya tirado alguna que otra pista a sus amigos, algo así como "ya todos estamos en el mismo club"… o un comentario como "Sheldon Cooper ha experimentado todas las actividades físicas "puede que el haya estado algo ansioso durante los últimos días, pero ¿quien asegura que ella tampoco lo estuvo?

Sheldon no tubo la oportunidad de pedir algún consejo sexual acerca de la primera vez, pero a pesar de eso ha buscado en internet, encontró varias imágenes que le causaron una horrible imagen acerca de lo que podría ser esta experiencia .imágenes muy vividas que por alguna razón no se explica cómo es posible que dos personas sean capaces de hacer. Pero a eso se debe esto que pasará, a ampliar su mente en otro ámbito .al menos es lo que trata de convencerse mientras sigue esperando.

Sheldon puede asegurar que ningún momento de ningún día ha dejado de pensar en lo que podría pasar esta tarde-noche. Sus amigos lo han encontrado distinto más perdido en sus pensamientos y menos insoportable como si algo le preocupara lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que ellos existen en su entorno. Leonard se preocupo porque quizás se debía a la ausencia de Amy en el departamento hasta la llamo en secreto y ella aseguro que ellos estaban bien.

Por otra parte Amy luego de escuchar algunas conversaciones de Penny y Bernadette, se ha guiado a tomar decisiones de extrema intimidad como la depilación de toda su parte baja del cuerpo. Esto le tomo dos días sin poder caminar llevándola a pensar si estaría en lo correcto de intimar con alguien. Estuvo por llamar a Sheldon unas cuantas veces, una parte de ella sentía que extrañaba el constante trato que tenían de llamadas o mensajes, pero temía que si ella lo llamara el cancelaria lo pendiente que tienen para hoy. Se equivocó ya que él pensaba lo mismo.

Sheldon y Amy no hablaron por siete días completos.

Y ahora ella lo espera senada en su sillón, con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas que portan una pollera cuadrille hasta las rodillas y cabe aclarar que tampoco llevas sus medias de lana. Él cuenta los segundos que quedan desde el diez hasta el uno los susurra. Y al finalizar toca la puerta. Cinco y punto.

La escucha caminar a la puerta hasta frenarse unos centímetros antes para sacar el seguro y girar la llave en la cerradura siente su respiración y la de el.

-hola Sheldon.-comienza ella con un tono de voz nervioso, no lo mira a los ojos solo abre la puerta para que entre.

-hola Amy.- el entra al departamento mientras ella cierra a su paso la puerta.

Sheldon se da vuelta y ve como esta vestida, no hay nada distinto, se siente ridículo porque él se ha puesto su mejor traje, hasta incluso pidió ayuda a Penny. Amy en cambio luce su ropa de todos los días una pollera, un saco y sus… es cuando se da cuenta que no lleva sus medias de lana. A l verla siente nostalgia de estos días, cree que la ha extrañado.

No sabe cómo empezar la conversación, no sabe que decir por primera vez en su vida se siente sin conocimientos como si todo lo que sabía todo lo que ha vivido se hubiera desvanecido a este momento. Eso es hasta que siente las manos tibias de ella en su rostro y se da cuenta que Amy esta por besarlo .él no la frena al contrario la toma por la cintura y se agacha para darle mejor comodidad, se besan, un suave choque de labios como esa vez que ella lo beso borracha, no se siente el mismo, se está perdiendo y esto lo hace temblar. Entonces se separa de ella y al hablar su voz esta ronca.

-tengo el contrato de amistad con beneficios Amy… creo que deberíamos comenzar con eso…

Ella se aleja de él y se acomoda la ropa.

-por supuesto… es solo que pensé que estábamos incomodos… quería romper el hielo.

-y lo hiciste.

Un silencio queda luego de lo que él dijo, el momento está en las miradas de ellos, como si quisieran decirse algo pero ninguno se animara.

-entonces… permíteme el contrato para leerlo y… si estoy de acuerdo firmarlo.

-básicamente dice lo que hablamos la semana pasada... supongo que no comentaste nada con las chicas…- pregunta inseguro si ha hecho bien o mal en preguntar. Mientras saca de su bolso el contrato y se lo pasa a ella.

-de hecho no he hablado con ellas desde que te vi la última vez. Supongo que vos tampoco comentaste nada con nadie...

-así es… como quedamos. – el observa como Amy lee las páginas del contrato de 27 páginas.

Luego de un momento ella parece satisfecha con lo escrito entonces busca en sus escritorio una lapicera y firma, la firma de Sheldon ya está hecha.

-supongo que ahora es la hora de...

-tener coito – termina el.

No saben que hacer, están cuatro metros alejados del otro, y se miran.

-no sé cómo comenzar Amy –confiesa el.

-yo creo que si se…- dice mientras se acerca a él.

De nuevo tira del cuello de el hasta alcanzar su boca. Sheldon tiene los labios cerrados pero presiona a los de ella y la acerca más a él tomándola por la espalda. Sus ojos cerrados empiezan a relajarse y dejan de apretarse. Permanecen así por unos segundos, aunque él puede jurar que le pareció una vida.

-Sheldon leí que es más placentero si abres la boca…

Ella no puede terminar porque él se lanza sobre ella. Y mueve sus labios. Al principio incordiado con los labios de ella pero luego de un instante, ambos encuentran un ritmo y el beso que antes parecía infantil ahora parece un beso apasionado. Y así lo siente el. No pensó dos veces cuando se lanzó hacia ella, porque por primera vez sentía necesidad de hacerlo y lo hizo.

Amy vuelve separarse y le toma la mano hasta su habitación. Es en la puerta cuando él se detiene y toma conciencia de lo que va a hacer.

Sheldon va a perder su virginidad, y Amy también lo hará.

* * *

 ** _HOLAAA un millón de disculpas se que este fic se ha atrasado un tiempo bastante largo ! pero he aparecido para terminarlo !_**

 ** _aprecio un montón sus comentarios..._**

 ** _Como siempre gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo capitulo !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Después llegar a la habitación, todo paso muy lento.

Primero el tiro del suéter de ella para arrojarlo al suelo, y ella a cambio tiro de su saco e hizo lo mismo. Hubo pequeños besos cortos que se propagaron mientras ambos se desnudaban. Esto se suponía que iba a ser algo muy corto y científico, así lo establecía el contrato, pero a cambio el acuerdo pareció olvidarse de sus mentes.

Fue cuando ya no tenían ninguna ropa que quitar que se dieron cuenta que iban a hacer, ella se recostó primero y el la siguió por el otro lado, fue en el medio de la cama que se juntaron para besarse y para que Sheldon se ubique encima de ella. Primero recorrió el cuerpo de Amy con sus manos, los pechos, la cintura, y un poco de sus piernas, todo lo hizo con una mano mientras que la otra le sujetaba el rostro .ella sintió pequeñas cosquillas en su vientre y después le beso el cuello; Amy sintió como Sheldon se paralizo ante esto. No fue por mucho ya que el luego de contemplarla le pregunto si estaba lista.

-si… si estoy – respondió agitada-¿vos?

Pensó por un instante y luego respondió – yo también estoy listo.

La penetro muy suave al principio y Amy cerró los ojos. Fue hasta cuando el dolor se convirtió en placer que ambos se empezaron a mover a sus gustos.

Parecía que estaban hechos para hacerlo. Ella para él, y el para ella. Sheldon se olvidó que era algo científico desde el momento en el que ella lo beso, y ahora más que antes no recordaba porque lo hacia. Solo se movía al compás de ella, le sujeto las manos y enterró su boca en el cuello de ella. No parecía propio de él, pero quizás este Sheldon era otra persona, era aquella que se negaba a ser, y ya era tarde para dejar de hacerlo porque sabía que lo iba a repetir, sabía que esto se sentía bien.

Sus respiraciones empezaban a hacerse más fuertes, más cortas. Amy le tomo de nuevo el rostro y lo beso, como hace un momento, abrieron los labios, esto solo pareció aumentar el empuje de él, y ella lo recibía con gemidos más altos en los labios de Sheldon. Amy había averiguado que al parecer para las mujeres el sexo por primera vez era doloroso, y ella lo siento así, pero nunca leyó que el sexo por primera vez era muy placentero. Muchas veces imagino que su primera vez seria con un hombre como Zack un hombre que al verlo podía mostrar que era un genio en el sexo, pero cuando empezó a considerar a Sheldon para esto pensó que él se alejaría de ella, nunca imagino que él le iba a proponer hacerlo. Y aquí estaba con el recibiendo olas de placer.

Luego de una hora, ella empezó a clavar más fuerte sus dedos en la espalda de él, y Sheldon empezó a ir más rápido. De un momento a otro el grito muy fuerte y al otro segundo fue ella. Era algo muy distinto a todo lo que pensó, una sensación desconocida que no sabía que existía .el antes de tirarse para el costado el beso muy suave en los labios.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, por el momento solo pensaba en lo que había pasado, en como quería contarle a sus amigas y en como quería darse vuelta y abrazarlo, y las últimas dos cosas eran imposibles… así estaba escrito .y ella tenía que respetarlo.

-y… ¿qué te pareció?

Amy volteo para verlo, Sheldon aun miraba el techo, quieto en su lugar.

-me… me gusto – admitió ella.

Entonces el la mira, y la ve desordenada con los cabellos dispersos por cualquier lugar, su cachetes rojos y nota una pequeña marca en el cuello que cree que el hizo.

-a mí también me gusto… - se acomoda apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre su codo, y se corren las sabanas mostrando su pecho.- entonces… ¿se repetirá?

Amy lo mira confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, confundida, con la duda si esto de verdad podría cambiar el respeto que siente el uno por el otro a algo parecido al amor. Y se prohíbe sentir eso, pero lo sucedido le hace plantearse que ella de verdad puede llegar a sentir algo más por el… aun así Amy dice:

-si se repetirá- no le importa lo que puede sentir en un futuro, y si lo siente de inmediato cortara la relación.

Sheldon sonríe ante la respuesta .y quiere inclinarse pero no puede, el mismo escribió que luego del acto sexual ya no habrá tacto entre ambos y volverá la relación que ambos llevan a cabo. Suprime con su kolinar la intención que tenía y se levanta de la cama.

-bueno…. Creo que me tengo que ir… a vestir

-si yo también voy a vestirme.- Amy tira de las sabanas mientras se levanta – mmm. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Él no lo piensa y responde.- si estoy muy hambriento.

-tengo pizzas de ayer y un pedazo de pollo… no sé si te parece bien.

-Amy, si me quedo eso sería ¿cómo una cita?

-mmm no lo creo te quedaste a comer varias veces… que hayamos tenido coito no cambia nada ya que ahora tenemos nuestra relación normal de amistad.

Él lo piensa y Amy tiene razón. Ahora tiene que fingir que nada paso. Nada de lo que vio o sintió o pensó puede existir hasta su próximo encuentro. Y eso era algo que quería arreglar ahora mismo .le preguntaría a ella cuando seria después de comer un poco y vestirse.

Ella tomo un baño, no demoro mucho porque el quería hacer lo mismo. Aun así Amy no quería borrar las marcas de los besos de Sheldon .que recorrían todo su cuerpo .iba a quedar en su memoria , a pesar de que lo iban a repetir no sabía si iba a ser lo mismo .así que se jabono muy despacio con el miedo de que sus marcas se borrasen .y se sintió una idiota porque lo que paso quedo enterrado hasta su próximo encuentro .

Al tiempo que ambos se bañaron y comieron algo, ya eran las ocho de la noche . Y Sheldon aún no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse. Ya habían decidido que como antes , lo repetirán una vez a la semana .

* * *

 _ **HOLA ! LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO LOS ESPERO LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA PARA LEER QUE PASARA !**_

 _ **UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A :**_ _ **GIOVANAROD**_ _ **, KARINA ,**_ _ **PIRIPIPI26**_ _ **,**_ _ **LA-NOVH94**_ _ **.**_

 _ **COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER ¡**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

-creo que algo le pasa a Sheldon…no estoy seguro pero… míralo- le dice Leonard a Howard- ha estado así desde hace tres días…

-creo que debe haber descubierto la prueba de la teoría de las cuerdas…

-mmm no creo que sea eso, si lo fuera estoy seguro que ya hubiera presumido su logro delante de todos…aun así no entiendo que le pasa.

-quizás se está volviendo loco – interviene Raj –experimenta distintos grados de distintas emociones que…

-no está loco, su madre le hizo pruebas-interrumpe Howard.

-y yo también –afirma Leonard – no me mueren así fue hace cuatro años atrás… solo quería estar seguro.

-hablando de locuras las chicas vendrán Raj, Bernadette cenar con nosotras e invito a Penny y Amy.

-será incómodo para Leonard… -Raj dice mientras observa como Sheldon aún no ha borrado la sonrisa de su boca-

-hasta que no hables con las mujeres, seguirá siendo incómodo para ti Raj.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta suena, y Leonard atiende, son las chicas. Las tres aparecen. Cuando el ve a Amy, ella se ve distinta, más fresca que antes, hasta quizás más joven. Leonard primero pensó que la demencia de hace una semana de Sheldon se debía al desencuentro de él y ella, pero luego cuando apareció con la sonrisa imborrable de sus labios cambio de idea .no entiende que le puede pasar a Sheldon, y eso le preocupa, aunque quizás no debería preocuparse si su amigo se ve feliz. Cuando entras las chicas ve que Sheldon se ha levantado y observa a Amy .ella también se ha frenado delante de el. Y Leonard siente que algo pasa ahí, quizás Sheldon se ha enamorado, le resulta imposible de creer, pero luego piensa que nada es imposible.

Sheldon corre a Howard del lugar que tenía y hace que Amy se siente a su lado, los chicos lo miran raro, y él lo nota, Amy empieza a intimidarse .han mantenido una cierta cantidad de mensaje después de su primera vez juntos no han mencionado el sexo .como lo especifica el contrato solo se hablara de ello un momento antes del coito.

-parece que está vivo… hasta hace un momento no se movía – comenta Howard. Raj asiente.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Amy.

-si claro que sí, no me pasa nada, no tengo ningún problema de salud del que pueda interferir…

-¡Ayyy a mí me empezó a doler la cabeza!- interrumpe Amy.

-hace un momento estabas bien… -se preocupa Bernadette.

-si ya se me paso.-aclara Amy – debe ser…

-debe ser…

-CALLATE SHELDON –exclama Amy – estoy bien.

-ustedes está muy raros –observa Leonard

-di algo nuevo – agrega Penny.

El grupo se ríe, y Amy también ella obviamente está fingiendo, en su interior está preocupada de que Sheldon vaya a revelar algo acerca de su encuentro. Se está poniendo incomoda porque siente los ojos de él y trata de esquivarlo, por un momento encuentra los ojos de Leonard pero el cambia la mirada a otro lugar. Aun no comienza la cena pero presiente que se pondrá peor, quizás debería inventar algún pretexto para escaparse ahora antes que sea más tarde.

-pedí comida china … llegara en unos minutos más.- Leonard dice mientras se levanta y nota que Sheldon ahora en vez de mirar al televisor desvía su mirada disimuladamente a Amy , que trata de no mirarlo . _Ahí hay algo raro_ , piensa para sí mismo quizás él tenga razón Sheldon se enamoró de Amy. Va a hablar con él y le preguntara luego de la cena… mejor no, mejor le preguntara ahora mismo.

-¿Sheldon puedo hablar con vos?

-Leonard me sorprende. Es de mal educación hablar en privado cuando se tiene una determinada cantidad de gente en casa.

\- es importante.

-así que ahora ocultan secretos – reclama Howard.- no importa nosotros con Raj también ocultamos cosas.

-¿Así…? , ¿Que secretos? –pregunta curiosa Bernadette.

-no es bueno hablar de secretos, todos aquí tenemos secretos – dice Sheldon.

-como que secretos Sheldon, todos sabemos que no puedes guardar secretos- ríe Penny.

Raj se asoma al hombro de Howard para susurrarle algo .y este último solo se ríe.

El grupo ceno, para suerte de Amy, luego de un tiempo Leonard dejo de observarla y Sheldon también. ¿Era posible que dos hombres la miren al mismo tiempo? Sabía que Sheldon quizás estaba incomodo igual que ella, por momentos le venían recuerdos de esa tarde, y tenerlo al lado no ayudaba. Pero por parte de Leonard, Amy se sorprendió, quizás Leonard empezaba a sentir algo por ella .Amy no quiere ser brusca cuando él se le proponga, quizás debería darle la oportunidad de una cita y avisarle a Penny ya que ambas habrían compartido el mismo hombre.

Ya al momento de se, Sheldon le pide si le podría llevar a la tienda de comics, le pidió de una manera muy normal y sin mencionar el contrato ya que ella tiene que saberlo. Leonard se siento un poco ofendido, ya que él también iba a ir.

-yo te llevo Sheldon, yo también voy para ahí.

-emmmm…

-así no incomodas Amy.

Amy no quiere decir nada, no pensó que iba a hacer así. Quizás debería borrar algunos artículos del contrato .quizás no debería tener contrato.

-está bien… iré contigo Leonard.

-entonces no tengo nada más que hacer… iré a mi casa- dice Amy.

Empieza a recoger sus cosas .y se da cuenta que es la última que queda los demás se han retirado .cuando se da vuelta ve que Leonard no está, pero Sheldon sí.

El la mira de pies a cabeza, como si intentara recordarla de otra manera, hace tres días que no veía sus ojos, y cuando los encuentra siguen celestes, pero penetrantes, quiere descubrir que esconde, pero no puede .él se acerca un paso hacia ella.

-creo que esto es tuyo – le entrega una traba de color violeta oscuro.

Ella observa el objeto en la mano de él .es la traba que tenía en su pelo aquel día, la perdió cuando su pelo a estaba tan alborotado de tanto moverse.

-gracias – siente escalofríos cuando la toma y roza la piel de Sheldon.

El no aparta la mirada de los ojos verdes de Amy, y de a poco se inclina. Luego escucha a Leonard gritar que ya está listo y se aparta.

-parece que ya nos vamos – aparece Leonard por el pasillo-¿Nos vamos? - pregunta cuando ve que Sheldon esta cerca de Amy.

* * *

 _ **HOLAAAAA CREO QUE NOS LEEREMOS LOS SABDOS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE .YO ME SENTI MUY INCOMODA AQUÍ … ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE !**_

 _ **COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS !**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A :**_ _ **GIOVANAROD**_ _ **, KARINA ,**_ _ **PIRIPIPI26**_ _ **,**_ _ **LA-NOVH94**_ _ **.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Lo está haciendo de nuevo, y se agita… esta vez encuentran el ritmo rápidamente.

Fue inevitable, es la necesidad de hacerlo y no pensó cuando apenas ella abrió la puerta en tomarla por la cintura y levantarla del piso para alcanzar sus labios. Amy se sorprendió pero no lo rechazo, ella aunque no esperaba esa reacción se sintió igual de desesperada .ahora parecen un solo cuerpo que se no para de moverse y gemir. Hasta que al fin él se deja ir en ella. El coito fue corto a comparación de la primera vez, y mucho más rápido en los movimientos. Ambos se desnudaron con desesperación, ni siquiera hubo la charla preliminar como especifica el contrato de amistad con beneficios, la charla acerca del coito anterior. Todo fue muy muy rápido.

Sheldon y Amy, están tendidos en la cama, y ambos respiran agitados. El por su parte no piensa en otra cosa que hacerlo de nuevo .y Amy piensa en lo que de verdad está pasando.

Amy siente que ambos tenían el hambre del otro, cuando se desnudaron lo hacían furiosamente, ninguno necesita una prenda en la piel del otro .Ella siento la pasión de los besos de Sheldon en el cuerpo de ella, Amy se entregó a el de nuevo sin pensarlo, pero está segura que algo de sus sentimientos están cambiando. No lo tiene claro todavía… ya que toda la semana desde su primera vez no hizo otra cosa que imaginar cómo sería hacerlo de nuevo… hasta pensó que le gustaría experimentar. Aunque quizás de eso se trata el contrato ¿no es así? Abarcar los conocimientos del sexo y hacerlos los más sabios en el tema. Quizás "sabios" no es la palabra… hacerlos maestros, está más adecuado .maestros del sexo.

Ninguno sabe que decir una vez que se dan cuenta que el coito de la semana ha acabado .ninguno quiere decir nada tampoco , quizás por la agonía de esperar siete días más de nuevo .pero tienen que hacerlo . Ella se voltea y lo mira, el aun observa el techo, hasta que se da cuenta que Amy lo observa.

-creo que nos saltamos un par de cosas antes de empezar.

Amy solo lo observa, esta con más color, no el tono pálido que Sheldon comúnmente tiene.

-sí, bueno… mmm creo que lo podemos hablar ahora.

\- sería una excelente idea, aunque violaríamos al artículo dos – toma aire antes de citar dicho artículo –"al acabar el coito está prohibido hablar del tema".

Ella piensa unos segundos y luego dice – es cierto pero primero, ya violamos un artículo antes, cuando no hablamos del coito anterior, y segundo ahora estamos hablando en la cama… ósea que ya violamos los artículos.

Él sabe que es cierto, incluso el violo el primer artículo pero si continúan faltando a las reglas ¿quien asegura que podrían hacerlo de nuevo? , ¿Quien asegura que pueden tener coito de nuevo ahora? es improbable que lo haya pensado, pero no lo es, lo pensó, lo sigue pensando, quiere hacerlo de nuevo. Y no sabe cómo controlarse, cuando pensó en la posibilidad de tener sexo una vez a la semana, jamás considero hacerlo más veces. Hasta cuando en su primera vez lo pensó y lo medito toda la semana desde entonces. Debería consultarle ahora, pero continuaría hablando en la cama, lo mejor que puede hacer es levantarse e irse y comer algo, porque esta actividad lo deja hambriento. Aun así, teniendo la idea, no se levanta, al contrario imita la posición de ella y le responde.

-siendo el caso, deberíamos cortar esto ahora mismo – él lo dice mientras su mano se desliza por las sabanas para encajar en el arco que forma su cintura .no puede controlarse, esto no es que pensaba. Debería frenar ahora mismo, pero no puede.

Amy solo observa el suave movimiento, y antes de tener algún tipo de reacción él ya se ha ubicado encima de ella.

Piel a piel, de nuevo .ella tendría que correrlo pero no quiere, Amy también lo desea de nuevo. Así que estira su cuello y lo besa .y Sheldon responde .De un momento a otro están de nuevo acariciándose.

-¡Condón!- exclama ella.

Él se detiene. Recuerda que solo trae uno para la ocasión, de la caja que Leonard compra para que ambos usen y siempre le dice que aunque sabe que es una alienígena quizás debería experimentar, es por eso que lo saco en secreto y se siente decepcionado de sí mismo. No podrán hacerlo. No sin protección.

-no tengo más.

Talvez es el destino, aunque ambos no creen que exista, que les impida que continúen.

-yo, yo tengo – recuerda Amy -aquí en mi cajón- se desliza debajo de él y lo busca en el cajón de su mesa de luz.

Sheldon se sorprende, no sabe que sentir ¿Por qué ella tiene condones? Él es el que debe traerlos, Amy no debería tener .la ve cuando agarra uno y se lo pasa. Él toma el pequeño objeto aun pensativo .se corre de encima de ella.

-¿Amy puede preguntarte algo?- habla mientras empieza a ponerse el condón.

-si claro. ..¿Ya te lo pusiste?

-aun no… ¿Por qué tienes un condón en tu mesa de luz?

\- bueno… es una larga historia… no creo que quieras escucharla ahora, yo por lo menos no quiero eso ahora – lo mira picara.

Sheldon sabe lo que Amy quiere, y la mirada que está haciendo lo tienta, pero necesita saber.

-quiero escucharte – dice cuando ya coloco el condón.

-no sé si sea buena idea-Amy ve el rostro de Sheldon y sabe que no le queda otra que decirle – mmm, cuando empecé a ir a noche de chicas con Penny y Bernadette… realmente no creo que sea una buena idea.

-si lo es – responde cortante – continua- le ordena.

Ella traga saliva – cuando me emborraché la primera vez, Penny me sugirió que compre condones, por las dudas me iba con algún hombre y ella no estaba para cuidarme…

Hace un momento el rostro de Sheldon tenía color, ella misma lo pensó, pero ahora se está poniendo blanco de nuevo.

-ósea que nuestra primera vez no fue tú…- Amy lo interrumpe.

\- si claro que lo fue – se sienta – ella me sugirió y yo le hice caso… pero nunca hubo nadie antes de vos.

No sabe si eso lo hace sentir bien, quizás ella tenía razón no tendrían que hablar de esto, él tendría que haberle hecho el amor a su novia de nuevo _.¡NO!, No es su novia, ni tampoco hizo el amor_ , piensa para él .Tuvo sexo .nada más. Solo sigue sus instintos, cuando se vuelve a recostar encima de ella, y la penetra de nuevo porque en este instante él es de ella, y ella de el.

* * *

 _ **HOLAAA AMIGOS ¡ AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO … MI FAVORITO .**_

 _ **UN MIILLON DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS A : PIRIPIPI26 Y LA-NOVH94**_

 _ **ESPERO SABER TU OPINION , GRACIAS POR LEER ! NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO SABADO.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Él no quiere alagarse, pero se ha vuelto un dios del sexo, con tan solo un mes y medio domina cada posición sexual. Tiene unas ganas de contárselo a sus amigos pero el contrato lo impide, quiere decirles que como era sabido es un experto en todo lo que hace. Sheldon espera impaciente cada semana, y cuando ella abre la puerta él se sigue lanzando hacia Amy como un desesperado, han acordado que el coito se puede repetir, y lo han repetido hasta ¡tres veces! Él puede jurar que es el mejor haciéndolo, la química que él y Amy tienen en la cama es inigualable, en la cama en la ducha en el sofá… no sabe cómo se animó a hacerlo en la ducha pero de un instante a otro el entro cuando Amy se estaba bañando y no pudo evitar entrar y tomarla de nuevo, el agua lo hizo más fuerte. Lo del sofá paso porque no se aguantó llegar a la cama y ambos se lanzaron en el pequeño sofá que Amy tiene en su sala de estar, luego del sofá si se mudaron a la cama, el la cargo sin separar la conexión que tenían.

Sheldon conoce cada parte del cuerpo de Amy. Los lunares en su espalda que forman olas, la pequeña mancha que está justo al costado de su pecho izquierdo, la forma en la que ella se está dejando ir… y los movimientos de sus caderas cuando se sincronizan con sus labios. _Ay dios_ , piensa cuando recuerda los labios de Amy que lo hacen aumentar las ganas de besarla, es como un frenesí no sabe que le gusta más, si tener coito con ella, o expandirse en los besos que comparten. No debería pensar en esto, tiene que concentrarse en lo que está haciendo. Aunque en realidad no hace nada, simplemente está sentado en su lugar del sofá mientras que los chicos del grupo hablan de cómo fue su día. No tiene que parecer distraído pero Leonard lo nota. Una mueca exactamente en los labios de Sheldon.

Leonard no planea decir nada pero Sheldon está muy distinto a lo que era antes, por empezar jamás se ha sentado con sus amigos sin despreciarlos en algún aspecto, suena repulsivo pero así era el. antes Sheldon molestaba a Leonard cada día con el desayuno mientras que ahora se levanta mas temprano y se marcha , Leonard no sabe dónde , pero una vez lo ha seguido y vio que Sheldon entraba al departamento de Amy . Piensa que Sheldon y Amy llevan alguna relación pero , siempre lo descarta cuando los ve juntos ya que ninguno hace nada inusual .aun así no entiende como Sheldon es capaz de no comentarle lo que hace cuando se va sin decir a donde . es como si ya no lo nesecitara salvo para las citas al doctor y a la peluquería .

-¿Amy vendrá hoy a cenar?

Antes de que Sheldon pueda contestar, interrumpe Howard.

-no creo que suceda, ella y Bernadette se unirán a Penny en una salida de chicas esta noche, Bernadette dice que puede que esta sea su despedida de soltera.

-me gustaría sumarme –comenta Raj –solo digo que sería más divertido estar con ellas que estar aquí con ustedes no es que yo sea raro…-agrega cunado ve la miradas de los chicos sobre el.

Sheldon se siente perturbado, cualquier tranquilidad que haya habido en él se desarma .no puede estar tranquilo con la confesión que ella le dijo la segunda semana que lo hacían. No es que sienta celos, pero se preocupa, el contrato no impide que ambos busquen alguna pareja sentimental, quizás debería agregar un artículo más. No considero la opción de que algo así podría pasar, y de ser así el contrato queda inmediatamente anulado. Amy no ha consultado con el nada, pero quizás lo ha pensado, él no lo sabe ¿qué debe hacer? ¿Ir a buscarla? ¿Correr a impedir que salga de noche? quizás deba llamarla… o quizás deba seguirla… no sabe que pensar se debate la idea de que ella encuentre alguien que haga que se aleje de él y nunca más chocar sus cuerpos.

-y vos Howard, ¿estas tranquilo sabiendo que Bernadette quizás encuentre a alguien lo suficientemente más apuesto que vos y te deje? – así es una vez más su cerebro no lo ha traicionado, poner en duda la seguridad de Howard lo ayudara – en una despedida de soltera estoy seguro que habrá mejores candidatos.

Howard se hunde en su lugar, queda petrificado .Leonard solo intercambia una mirada con Raj antes de decir.

-eso no va a pasar ellos se aman.

-no seas ridículo Leonard, vi en una película que la despedida de solteras es la ocasión perfecta para estar con el hombre que la mujer desea…

-¡así no es Bernadette, Sheldon!-grita Howard – ella no haría algo asi nunca - se va levantando, y toma su campera – adiós.

-donde vas – habla Raj.

Howard se frena en la puerta – soy un idiota estoy dejándome influenciar por Sheldon, ¡Sheldon! … que jamás tendrá un relación con algún humano…

-para tu información si tengo relaciones con humanos -También se levanta y toma su campera – es por eso que te voy a acompañar. Vamos.

Abre la puerta y se marcha Howard le sigue por detrás, Howard no pregunta cual relación tiene Sheldon, solo piensa que está siendo un buen amigo luego de ser un mal amigo. Ellos dos caminan al bar que está a dos cuadras del edificio de Sheldon y Leonard, donde Bernadette le dijo que iban a estar con las chicas .cuando las encuentran Penny, Bernadette y Amy se sorprenden.

-dijimos sin prometidos Bernadette – cuestiona Amy a su amiga.

-Howie, te dije que no vengas.

-si lo siento, es solo que por un momento me preocupe… - antes de continuar Howard mira el rostro furioso de su prometida y dice – fue culpa de Sheldon. Y se marcha dejando a su amigo el alto solo.

-yo…yo…-no sabe que decir, siente la presión de las chicas pero solo puede ver la vestimenta de Amy, esta sexy, un vestido a la rodilla que resalta su busto y caderas.

-vámonos de aquí.- comenta Penny -a cuatro cuadras hay otro bar…

La rubia más alta se encamina hacia la salida, y le sigue Bernadette, a Amy antes de empezar a caminar Sheldon le toma de la muñeca, sin decir nada. Justo cuando Penny voltea ve como Sheldon se lanza a Amy y la besa. no es un pico , es un beso con bocas abiertas , Penny no puede creerlo quiere gritar . _¡ Sheldon está besando a Amy ! .¡ Sheldon está besando a Amy !_ .

-te pasa algo Penny –consulta Bernadette.

La rubia no sabe qué hacer, Sheldon parece no querer soltar a Amy. Aun cuando su amiga la castaña quiere alejarse pero el la sostiene por el cuello y no la deja ir. Hasta que Amy al fin logra separase y lo observa, es cuando Penny entiende que no debe decir nada, y responde:

-no nada… solo esperaba a Amy.- y continua caminando

Los ojos de Sheldon están oscuros, y los de Amy confundidos.

* * *

 _ **HOLAAA AMIGOS ¡ UN NUEVO CAPITULO …**_

 _ **UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS A : OLIVIA25 , LA-NOVH94 Y KARINA .**_

 _ **ESPERO SABER TU OPINION , GRACIAS POR LEER ! NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO SABADO.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

No cree lo que paso, el la beso. Para luego darse vuelta y marcharse como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando en realidad si. Paso mucho, principalmente pasa mucho en su cabeza. Amy no deja de pensar en los motivos de Sheldon y en cómo aunque lo intente negar las veces que lo pensó, le gusto el beso. No porque ya le estén empezando a gustar los besos de él, sino porque fue de improvisto y fuerte .en un momento ella se marchaba del bar y al otro siente las manos frías de Sheldon en su rostro para acercarse y tocar sus labios, Amy cree que deberían hablar del tema, pero cuando lo intento, él se negó completamente, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Sheldon fueron muy claras " _no pasó nada_ ". Pero aunque lo siga negando algo está pasando.

Amy cree que ya es notable que cree que ella está sintiendo sentimientos por él , el sexo se ha trasformado en el único momento en el que ella puede sentirlo , y aunque le gustaría que no fuera así , por el momento lo hace solo para poder besarlo .no se anima a decirle a él , aunque quizás Sheldon sienta lo mismo , quizás solo por eso fue que la beso .ni siquiera entiende que hacía en el bar , y el no da ninguna intención de contarle .la única escusa que dio fue que su amigo Howard necesita un compañero .

Por ahora se encuentra perdida… ni en el trabajo logra concentrarse al cien por ciento. En las charlas con sus amigas ha notado que Penny empezó a tratarla como si guardara algún secreto con la excusa de que " _puede contarle cualquier cosa",_ Amy re defiende diciendo verdades de su pasado, de su relación con su madre, cada vez que habla con ella se siente relajada al poder librarse de aquel mal recuerdo. Quizás podría contarle lo que le está pasando con Sheldon, y lo que pasara hoy, porque le acaba de mandar un correo cancelando el contrato.

Era evidente que pasaría, vio demasiadas comedias para entender que la mujer termina sintiendo sentimientos por el hombre mientras que el hombre solo la usaba, en su propio caso ambos se usaron, quizás no sea correcto decir que se usaron cuando ella desde un principio sabía que era para conocer el ámbito del sexo. No le dio pretextos, pero fue totalmente culpa de Sheldon por confundirla, el no debió besarla, no debió haber ido. Cree que su correo no tendrá repercusión sobre él, un hombre de su intelecto sabrá dominar lo que estaban haciendo. Después de todo el no da señales de haber cambiado sus sentimientos por ella. Le basto dos meses para caer sobre él, para que sus sentimientos sean afectados por Sheldon Lee Cooper.

La semana pasada la del incidente, la semana del beso, luego de aquello, cuando les toco su turno de encontrarse, sintió como su corazón se mostró más frágil. No era como antes, ella lo necesitaba no en un marco sexual, como debía ser, sino como hombre .suena extraño, pero después de pensar tanto en el beso de Sheldon, Amy quería intimar con él quería sentir sus labios en ella, sus manos y quiera tocarlo. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo aquella vez, justo cuando el acabo ella le acaricio el rostro, Sheldon reacciono no como ella esperaba, sino con un beso en la frente de Amy.

Será difícil decirle adiós a los encuentros clandestinos que ambos tenían, pero es necesario. No puede sentir más de lo que esta si entiendo .eso debe borrarse, Amy sabe que los artículos más fuertes son cinco, y uno de ellos es la ausencia de los sentimientos .Amy debe seguir adelante, aunque le implique volver a tener citas a ciegas. Un hombre no debería ser tan difícil de encontrar, un hombre que de verdad quiera algo serio con ella, pero por ahora lo va a ser, porque todos los requisitos que necesita encontrar están en Sheldon. El único que le falta a alguien como él, es sentirlo que ella siente, y eso es lo primordial.

Amy siente el cambio en ella, hace dos años se hubiera negado los sentimientos, pero ahora él pudo hacerlos a un lado, de repente se siente feliz. Ella aún espera la respuesta de el luego de diez minutos después del envió, y no hay respuesta alguna. Amy piensa que a Sheldon le dio igual, ya que ambos tienden a contestarse prácticamente al instante. Por el momento solo le alivia saber que ya se lo dijo.

Ya al anochecer , cuando se resignó a saber algo de él , es cuando se sorprende porque detrás de su puerta se siente los toques y a continuación su nombre a "Amy " , y algo fuera de lo común es que al finalizar él dice _"me hizo mal el cuba virgen_ " , Amy se a presura a contestar , y al abrir la puerta lo ve borracho , lo sabe de inmediato porque los ojos de Sheldon son pequeños y forzados , y a parte el olor que tiene .

Sheldon entra, obligándola a correrse. Al entrar el empieza a buscarla, inconsciente de que esta atrás y que ella misma le abrió el paso, se tapa el rostro como si estuviera exhausto. Entonces Amy le toca la espalda y él se asusta.

-pensé que estaba solo…

-es mi casa Sheldon, y ya es de noche, no deberías estará aquí.

-yo fui a The Cheesecake Factory, y ella me ofreció una bebida… no me gusto la bebida.- habla saboreándose la boca y haciendo malas expresiones .

-quien Sheldon… ¿Quién te dio la bebida?- Amy está preocupada, quizás Sheldon fue drogado.

-Penny… ella dijo que me haría olvidar de mis problemas.

 _Penny, era obvio_ , piensa para sí misma.

-Sheldon, ¿Por qué viniste?

Él no contesta, solo la mira fijamente y le toma de los hombros. Amy no sabe qué hacer, debería librarse de él, podría seguir aumentando sus sentimientos incluso si el esta borracho. Pero Sheldon solo se queda así, hasta que empieza a cambiar su tono de piel.

-Amy… espero que no te moleste pero necesito ir al baño.

Ella solo agita su cabeza en señal de aprobación, al instante cuando el ya está en el baño, lo escucha vomitar. Es peor de lo que piensa, o quizás justo lo que necesita , una excusa para alejarse de el .

* * *

 _ **HOLA ! OTRO SABADO. LES DEJO UN CAPITULO NUEVO . LES AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE LOS COMENTARIOS ! ME ALEGRA SABER SUS OPINioNES , ASI QUE MIL GRACIAS A : OLIVIA25 , MALEPOSSE ,CARLYSLOVE ,GIOVANAROD . SIEMPRE TOMO EN CUENTA LO QUE ME DICEN .**_

 _ **ESPERO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE CAPITULO NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO SABDO , GRACIAS POR LEER !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

No puede expresar en palabras como se siente, pero le falta algo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, porque suene tan tonto como suene, se siente incompleto, aun con cada una de las partes de su cuerpo en su lugar. Prueba varias posiciones al sentarse y con ninguna esta cómodo, su lugar en el sofá, no lo tranquiliza como debería hacerlo, tampoco siente ganas de avanzar en algunos de sus trabajos teóricos. Sheldon está muy intranquilo.

Una que otra vez camina por el departamento buscando si sus amigos le han robado algo, aunque eso lo hubiera detectado su cámara de seguridad. Talvez Penny le robo algo de la heladera, aunque eso hace rato que ya no le molesta. O talvez sea que no está con Amy. ¡ _ **Qué ridículo**_! Eso no puede ser, con Amy estuvo ayer y aun así, la ausencia de ella no le molestaría en lo mínimo .lo que si le molesta es que según su estado de twitter, Amy está en una cita. Ella no twitteo nada, ella retwiteo el estado en el que la mencionaron " _que grata cena con amyff"_ no logra quitar esa frase de su mente, y tampoco sabe dónde está, davidepris no ha usado ubicación. Está decepcionado de Amy, Sheldon creía que ella era un ser superior como el, pero no es así, Amy cayo a la altura de las personas normales como Penny. Seres que se sienten bien conociendo gente y luego olvidándolas, porque eso es exactamente lo que ella hizo con el. Habría funcionado su contrato, si ella no pensara en nadie más que él, así como el no piensa en nadie más que ella .ninguna muestra de afecto sería necesario, y era perfecto porque su amistad seguía intacta, el al menos lo sintió así.

Camina y camina, de la cocina a su cuarto, hasta revisa la habitación de Leonard, que esta con la cama desarreglada como siempre. Eso lo irrita más. En su computadora tiene los perfiles de Amy y este tipo davidepris, cargados y los actualiza cada cinco minutos, ninguno publica nada. Amy debería saber que salir con desconocidos es un peligro, pero él no puede asegurar hace cuanto se conocen, tampoco hace cuanto se siguen en una red social tan peligrosa como twitter. Ha tratado de llamar a Amy, pero le pasa directo a su buzón de voz, quizás ella ya está teniendo coito con otro que no es el. Eso no tiene que molestarlo, pero lo hace tan fuertemente que sus manos se cierran en forma de puño y quiere golpear a alguien.

Lo que más le enoja es, que si retomaron su vieja relación, donde tenían un cierto grado de confianza, ¡¿Por qué ella no le conto de este tipo?! Quizás Amy sabía lo que él le diría, pero eso nunca le impidió a ella hablarle, Amy siempre muestra lo que piensa tan segura de sí que hace a Sheldon retractarse. Así fue como se retractó del acuerdo, ahí va la segunda cosa que le molesta hoy, y lo admite porque está descubriendo sentimientos. Hace dos semanas que no siente el cuerpo de ella. Otra ridiculez por supuesto .el coito aparto a grande científicos conocidos de sus metas, en vez de usar el tiempo correctamente lo desperdiciaron en lo más simple del mundo, en vez de gastarlo en algo más complicado, eso fue lo que Amy le dijo también, "sería un desperdicio que Sheldon Cooper deje la ciencia casi un día completo". Pero ahora sabe que no lo es, ya que aun así con todo lo que él piensa, daría todo en este momento por estar con ella una vez más. El con ella, Sheldon y Amy. No Amy y davidepris, ella es para el.

Sabe que es cierto, y lo sabe de hace mucho, desde el momento en el que la conoció. Pero para ese entonces él era incapaz de aceptarlo. Recuerda la estupenda charla, una charla que jamás hubiera sido tan interesante sino hubiese sido con ella. Y ahora se siente un estúpido, el pensando que Amy le falta cuando ella está en una cita con alguien más, quiere hacerle sentir lo que él siente, enojo y resentimiento, mucho resentimiento, y la única manera de hacerlo es que el salga con alguien mas. Eso le dará una lección, aunque no sabe a quien recurrir porque cuando le consulto a Penny, lo rechazo, diciéndole una historia de ella, una historia donde el supone que es el personaje principal.

Ya sabe que debe hacer.

Se cambia de ropa, y se apresura a salir. La convencerá de que retomen el contrato, pero esta vez incluirá un artículo donde ella no pueda salir con nadie más que con él. Quizás se parecerá a un noviazgo, pero es necesario, algunas reglas seguirán intactas como las faltas de cariño y celos , los apodos tiernos . A esta hora ella ya debe haberse aburrido con el viajero de twitter y estar volviendo a su casa, el la esperara adentro ya que sin que Amy se diera cuenta Sheldon hizo una copia de la llave .Es perfecto.

* * *

 _ **HOLAAA , UN POCO T**_ _ **ARDE Y UN POCO CORTO EL CAPITULO ! ES DONDE DEBIA CORTARLO , YA DE APOCO NOS HACERCAMOS AL FINAL**_

 _ **COMO SIMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS : OLIVIA25 Y GIOVANAROD.**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS EL SABADO QUE VIENE .**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Ella ya estaba ahí cuando el abrió la puerta .Amy se asustó de verlo entrar, para ella era imposible que él tenga una copia de la llave de su departamento .Amy vio como Sheldon entro como dueño de casa, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba en la cocina, dejo su bolso y campera en el sofá, y se sentó en él, sin verla. Saco su computadora para empezar el contrato y antes de empezar a escribir algo fue cuando Amy le hablo.

-¿Sheldon?

Él se dio vuelta de inmediato, y se siento nervioso, no tenía motivos para entrar de esa forma si ella estaba presente .se levantó e hizo notar la diferencias de alturas, sin darse cuenta hizo que su computadora se cayera al suelo .no la alzo hasta que ella se acercó y la levanto .Sheldon se había congelado, sin saber qué hacer, desarmando el plan que tenía en su mente.

Amy, por lo contrario se sentía más nerviosa e inquita de que él pueda entrar cuando quiera a su departamento sin su permiso, Amy ubica la computadora de el en la mesa ratonera que tiene.

-¿Sheldon que haces aquí?-quiere preguntar mas pero se dedica a observarlo, no ha movido ningún parpado desde que la vio, y esta pálido, más de lo normal. Cuando él está por abrir la boca, ella se adelanta y pregunta.- ¿desde cuando tienes mi llave?

-yo… yo – piensa que mentir, su plan se ha desarmado ya que no la incluía a ella desde un principio, él debía llegar y armar un contrato perfecto .pero que Amy este en frente de él, no le da tiempo. También debía conocer al tal _daviddepris_ , al tal hombre de twitter con el que ella tuvo una cita.- creo que mejor me voy…- reacciona, cree que es la mejor solución, irse sin dar explicaciones pero ella no se va a rendir sin ninguna oportunidad de discutir lo que está pasando.

Amy sin contestar, se mueve sigilosamente a su puerta y cierra con llave, también pone el seguro .Sheldon no puede escapar .ella desde la puerta le habla:

-¿Cómo es que tienes mi llave si nunca te la di?- ella ya no suena amable, sino furiosa. Sus palabras son cortantes y pausadas.

El empieza a recoger sus cosas, sin decir nada, guarda la computadora en su bolso, y camina al lugar de ella. Ahí es cuando ve como esta vestida. Unos zapatos con tacos de casi diez centímetros negros, un vestido largo a la rodilla floreado, con tono verde, y usa labial .nunca la había visto tan elegante, el supuso que lo estaría en la boda de Wolowitz, pero tampoco considero la posibilidad de verla hermosa, quizás más de lo que es. Una parte de él quiere saltar a ella y besarla, ese instinto salvaje que se ha apoderado de el por más de dos meses, pero intenta ser fuerte y usar su kolinar .lo que tiene que hacer es correrla e irse.

Lo intenta, no dice nada, solo saca su llave y pasa la mano por el costado de la cintura de ella, sintiendo de a poco el calor de Amy .ella no se molesta en correrse. Él la va a mover, de alguna manera lo hará, pero está perdiendo contra sí mismo porque su otra mano ha caído en el otro costado de Amy.

Ella no hace nada solo empieza a tensarse. Sheldon la pone nerviosa, desde hace mucho. Amy debe actuar antes de algo pase.

-Sheldon no te vas a ir .Sin decirme porque viniste.- habla casi en un susurro, su voz es áspera.

El abre la boca para expresarse, y sus ojos se oscurecen. –no importa porque vine - dice al final, habla por primera vez y única desde que entro, y no hablara más en este día porque sabe cómo callarla .sus manos toman su cintura y la atrae hacia él, mientras se agacha y estira sus labios para encontrar los de ella igual de desesperados .Sheldon nunca supuso que esto podría pasar, pero es otra manera de estar con ella de las demás. Es una manera posesiva y celosa .La levanta del suelo y siente como ella enreda sus brazos por el cuello de él, haciéndole entender que ella también quiere lo mismo.

Ninguno actúa con lógica sino con deseo, sin pensarlo el camino alzándola y a la vez apoderándose de sus labios .abren la boca con hambre del otro, ella lo despeina con sus dedos y el mueve con una mano por el borde del cuerpo de Amy. La baja al suelo en la puerta de la habitación pero no rompe el contacto .Ella sí, lo cree necesario, necesita desnudarlo, tira del bolso que Sheldon no se ha quitado y lo siente caer al suelo ,primero sus remeras, después afloja el cinturón .Y al final ataca en el cuello largo de Sheldon. El en cambio, con los ojos cerrados, mueve sus manos a la espalda de ella, y desprende botón por botón el vestido floreado, al final cuando cae al suelo, ella se quita los tacos y el hace lo mismo con sus zapatos, los calzados vuelan al costado de la habitación.

Y después de semanas sin estar juntos, de semanas de pensarse mutuamente, lo hacen en la cama de dos plazas en donde estuvieron la primera vez .el siempre sujetándola por los hombros y ella clavando sus dedos en la espalda. Besos, se prolongaron durante la acción, besos por sus rostros, y cuellos. El la toco en los pechos y ella lo sujeto por la cola. Cuando Amy tiro sus brazos para atrás, el tomo con sus dos manos, las de ella, y sus dedos se mezclaron al igual que sus cuerpos. Fue imposible detenerse a pensar, porque lo hacían, ya que a ninguno le importo. Ambos lo querían desde hace mucho, desde que ella corto el contrato.

Cuando ya sus respiraciones se agitaron, tanto que se dejaron ir, el solo la abrazo por el costado depositando suaves besos mientras se ubicaba, y Amy le respondió, paso su brazo derecho por la espalda y antes de dormirse le beso la frente .Al final los dos cerraron sus ojos.

Se durmieron en esa posición.

* * *

 _ **HOLAAA !DOS SEMANAS … UN CAPITULO NUEVO , CON EL OTRO PARA EL MIERCOLES ! MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO .SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR .**_

 _ **GRACIAS : GIOVANAROD –KARINA Y GUEST .**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Siente como ella le acaricia el pelo, y empieza a abrir los ojos. No fue un sueño, piensa en el instante, él está con ella en la cama, sus piernas se mezclan con las de ella bajo las sabanas, sus brazos la amaran a él y su cabeza descansa en el pecho de Amy. La luz del sol, entra por la ventana a su derecha y lo único que sabe que quiere hacer es seguir recostado así .Sus rostro se mueve con el respirar del pecho de Amy , y él sabe que ella noto que el ya despertó .No quiere decir nada pero ella en el momento que él lo piensa , lo llama por su nombre como en un susurro ¿Sheldon? .Sube su rostro hasta la altura donde esta Amy, y desarma su posición .ahora sus piernas se separan y su brazo toca la cintura desnuda.

-buenos días – la saluda .nota que los ojos de Amy, están achinados, quizás con sueño como los de el. Hace mucho que no duerme con tanta tranquilidad.

-buenos días – ella le responde.

Se miran, y de un momento a otro él le da un pequeño pico en los labios .no sabe si lo soñó como el coito después de que ella cancelara el contrato, pero su mente trae una imagen muy similar a esta. La diferencia es que ella estaba embarazada. Es en ese momento en el que reacciona, y se congela. Sheldon no uso protección. Amy nota que él se paraliza.

-¿Sheldon estas bien?

\- Amy… nosotros no nos cuidamos ayer… - apenas habla, su voz se tranco en cada palabra.

Ella aun cuando escucha eso se ve segura de sí y sin temores.

-Sheldon, yo desde que nos involucramos en el asunto coital, he consumido pastillas anticonceptivas… no hay ningún Fowler en camino.

-¿Fowler?- se lo toma con sorpresa, si ellos algún día tendrían un bebe él bebe sería un Cooper. Esta relajado por la respuesta de ella, pero risueño con la opinión –si habríamos concebido a alguien anoche, sería un Cooper.

Ella ubica su peso sobre su codo, y queda más alta en la cama. Separando el poco espacio que había entre ambos.

-dado que no somos una pareja, él bebe sería un Fowler.

El la imita y su pecho se destapa al apoyarse sobre su codo.

-mi bebe seria Cooper. Quedaría muy chistoso, porque sería un mini Cooper, pero en realidad, sería una persona, no el famoso auto.

Ella se empieza a reír, no fuerte sino que muecas se ubican en sus labios, y luego risas salen de ahí. Cuando para, ve que el la observa con una mirada poco autentica de Sheldon, una mirada perdida.

-Sheldon… ¿Qué hicimos?

Él se muerde los labios mientras mira los de ella, sabe que fue su culpa, pero ella tampoco lo freno sino que lo respondió, y eso aumento sus deseos .ambos fueron culpables.

-yo… yo no se. Es decir si se, porque la respuesta es obvia, estamos desnudos en la cama, una cama completamente distendida, tu cuello tiene una mancha roja justo debajo de tu oreja, y supongo que yo también debo tener una. Estas despeinada y yo también. Hicimos el amor .lo que nos…- ella se congela y él lo nota, aunque no sabe porque – Amy ¿estás bien?

Amy sigue mirándolo sorprendida , él dijo _"hicimos el amor" ,_ nunca pensó que él podría pensar o decir eso , ella así lo sentía cuando lo hacían y anoche también lo sintió así , con amor .no sabe cómo responder .

-Amy me estas asustando…

Ella le responde acercados y besándole muy suave la boca, y lo calla .ambos quedan intactos en ese segundo, y ven como el otro empieza a abrir los ojos mientras ellos mismos lo hacen. El aún tiene la duda.

-estoy bien Sheldon. Creo que mejor que nunca… pero aun quiero saber, ¿Por qué viniste anoche?

-esa es una excelente pregunta – a comparación de anoche, Sheldon esta mañana está muy seguro de lo que dirá sin usar un contrato.- ayer vine porque te traía una propuesta interesante.

-está bien. Te escucho.

-dado que nada cambiara físicamente o de cualquier otra manera… - ella no pestañea –yo no me voy a oponer a decir que no eres mi novia.

\- esto es porque estas celoso que salí con un chico anoche ¿no es cierto?

El esconde su boca, no quiere decir la verdad, los celos son un sentimiento que él nunca entendió, hasta que quizás ella se los provoco. Ese sentimiento de posesión de una persona y el deseo de que no esté con nadie más que con él, lo desconecto de su mundo perfecto, empezó a sentir furia y ganas de que Amy este en una habitación encerrada. Fue tanto el enojo de anoche que lo tuvo que esconder haciendo propuestas a Penny o viniendo con la excusa de un nuevo contrato, hasta que recién entiende, que si estaba celoso. Y que quiere que ella este con él en una relación .pero siguiendo lo que toda su vida fue, esconde la verdad bajo una mentira.

-no… no sé de qué hablas.

-Sheldon, anoche salí a una cita con un chico, si sé que lo sabes, porque le diste un me encanta en twitter y luego lo desasiste.

-yo no le di un me encanta a nada en twitter, hace mucho que no me interesan las redes sociales.

-también te le hiciste amigo en Facebook a él .ya deja de mentir que tu ojo va a temblar todo el día y recién empieza.

-sí, si estaba celoso –admite – muy celoso .pero el asunto ya no es ese. El asunto es ahora es si aceptas ser mi novia.

Ella cae rendida cuando él le habla tan seguro, pero su orgullo gana cuando le responde – quiero una propuesta con pregunta.

El la mira indignado de alguna forma se había imaginado que ella le diría algo así. Sin embargo entiende que es necesario y le habla.

-Amy… ¿serias mi novia?

-Sheldon, si. Si seré tu novia. – ambos muestran una sonrisa con la respuesta. – ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- el asiente - ¿en que no cambiara nuestra relación? quiero decir, nosotros ya tenemos sexo… y hablamos.

El piensa la respuesta y le da la razón – es cierto, las muestras de afecto en público, por ejemplo, no está habilitadas.

Su respuesta le causa a Amy una pequeña decepción, pero luego de un instante sabe que eso es algo que se dará con el tiempo, al igual que otras cosas .así que se inclina y lo empuja a la almohada para apoderarse de él, esta vez con la luz del día.

Sheldon mas tarde elaborara el nuevo contrato uno con un nuevo título: Contrato de Relación entre Sheldon Lee Cooper y Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

 _ **HOLAAA… ASI QUE YA NO SON AMIGOS, LO QUE ME LLEVA A DECIR QUE ES EL FINAL , HABIA DICHO MIERCOLES PERO ME PARECIO MEJOR EL SABADO. UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR EL GRAN APOYO QUE RECIBO CADA VEZ QUE PUBLICO ALGO, NO SON MUCHOS PERO A MI SE ME HACEN UN MONTON.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS A : OLIVIA-25 ,GIAVANAROD ,KARINA Y LA-NOVH94 .**_

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA …**_


End file.
